SUEÑO PROFUNDO
by Oyuban
Summary: ¿Que es el amor?, ¿es algo palpable o algo imaginario?, ¿es el final de la realidad y el principio de la fantasia? en realidad no importa mucho, ya que esa simple chispa puede cambiar tu vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y mas si viene acompañada de la p


LOS PERSONAJES DE YU-GI-OH! SON PROPIEDAD DE SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR; EL PRESENTE FIC SE DESARROLLA EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO. 

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS, YA QUE CONTIENE SITUACIONES PARA PERSONAS DE AMPLIO CRITERIO**

**YU-GI-OH!**

**SUEÑO PROFUNDO**

**Por Simbiosis**

**CAPITULO 1: RETROSPECTIVA**

El sol hacia pocas horas que había hecho su aparición, sus delicados halos traspasaban el cristal del parabrisas del Mercedes negro que se abría paso entre el parcialmente intenso trafico matutino de la ciudad de Nueva Jersey, acelerando un poco dio vuelta en una esquina; suntuosos árboles rodeaban el lugar, tan apacible y solitario como siempre, al llegar al punto indicado se estaciono y antes de bajar del auto checo su reloj, este marcaba las 8:45 de la mañana, eso lo hizo sonreír, podía escuchar su voz diciéndole….. //"tan puntual como siempre Seto-kun"//…..bajo del auto seguido de su acompañante, su paso era lento y acompasado, en sus manos llevaba un ramo de veinticuatro rosas blancas, al llegar al lugar de siempre se detuvo y respiro con profundidad, inundando su ser con esa paz que envolvía aquel lugar, la suave brisa otoñal jugaba gentilmente con su cabello castaño oscuro, a la vez que acariciaba la suave piel bronceada de su rostro.

- Hola -, saludo con extrema familiaridad el joven moreno, mientras tomaba asiento junto a su acompañante en la pequeña banca y cruzaba la pierna, depositando en ellas el ramillete, contemplando la fresca e inocente sonrisa que su interlocutor le brindaba, la chispa de sus ojos permanecía igual a la ultima vez que se vieron y eso lo hizo nuevamente sonreír de una forma tan dulce e increíble.

- Recuerdo cuando nos a hablar el moreno mientras era observado en silencio por esos preciosos ojos dorados……ha pasado algo de tiempo, pero para mi es como si hubiese sido ayer…volteando a ver a su acompañante, para después volver a ver al joven rubio que se encuentra frente a el…..y se que también lo es para ti….Joey…...

Era un veintitrés de octubre de mil novecientos noventa; al terminar todo el papeleo necesario para nuestros traslados, Mokuba y yo emprendimos el viaje para acá; las clases ya habían comenzado en agosto, pero eso no era problema para nosotros…..guardando silencio por un momento contemplando el suave movimiento de las ramas de un joven fresno cercano…..encontramos un apartamento barato en un barrio de clase media en Trenton, a Mo-chan le encanto y eso fue suficiente para mi para cerrar el trato con el casero.

Una vez instalados en nuestro nuevo hogar comenzamos a recorrer los alrededores para familiarizarnos, en especial mi hermano, ya que seria el, el que viviría en el apartamento y cursaría la secundaria y preparatoria en el "Júnior School and High School Thomas Alva Edison"; en lo que respecta a mi, continuaría con mis estudios de Administración y Periodismo en la Universidad de Princeton, a pesar de tener la facilidad de trasladarme a la universidad, decidí que lo mejor para Mokuba era vivir solo…..sonriendo para si mismo…..¡tal ves fue una decisión algo drástica….nadie en sus cabales deja a su hermano de trece años vivir solo en un apartamento rentado!...sin embargo siempre he confiado en las capacidades de mi hermano y en su temprana madurez, a pesar de que muchas personas pensaban lo contrario.

Pero volviendo a lo que el mes de octubre, eran como las diez de la mañana; el taxi me dejo en los jardines de la universidad, siempre he pensado que ese lugar tiene una arquitectura interesante……sacando del bolsillo interior de su gabardina negra una labrada cigarrera de plata con las entrelazadas iniciales S. K. y J. W. grabadas en la tapa, extrayendo de ella un cigarro de tabaco oscuro, depositándolo en su boca a la vez que le ofrecía uno a su acompañante, el cual lo rechazo con un ligero ademán con la mano, guardando el estuche saco un encendedor rellenable que hacia juego con la pitillera, obteniendo la flama al primer chasquido, encendió el cigarrillo dando una profunda bocanada……//"lo único que sacaras con ese vicio es matarte mas pronto"//……dichas palabras inundaron sus pensamientos y clavo su intensa mirada azul en los profundos ojos miel del rubio…..ya se, no necesitas decírmelo.…"lo único que sacare con este vicio es matarme mas pronto"…refuto el castaño repitiendo aquellas palabras como un mantra, para después comenzar a alegar en su defensa...estoy haciendo todo lo posible por dejarlo…..puedes preguntarle a cualquiera……no he fumado en dos semanas

Sabes…..dirigiéndose a su acompañante, entregándole las rosas para no estropearlas con la ceniza…..al llegar al edificio de los dormitorios, el encargado en turno de la recepción me dijo que la llave de mi habitación se la había comido su perro, pero que mi compañero de cuarto se encontraba ahí, por lo que haciendo uso de mi paciencia tome mis maletas y subí las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto piso y pararme frente a la puerta con el numero doscientos, una vez allí toque por espacio de media hora sin recibir respuesta, adentro se escuchaba un stereo con el volumen algo fuerte y eso comenzó a exasperarme, por lo que patee la puerta con coraje, acto seguido se escucho el ruido del picaporte y se abrió revelando a un semidesnudo joven moreno un poco mas alto que yo, con un extraño peinado picudo….

- ¿Se te ofrece algo?……me pregunto el muchacho tratando de ocultar lo que había adentro, pero para mi era mas que obvio, se estaba apareando…..estoy muy ocupado……sin embargo al observarme según el "detenidamente", se percato de que traía equipaje……¡¡aaaahhhh…..disculpa un momento!!….exclamo apuradamente mientras me cerraba la puerta en la nariz por espacio de cinco minutos, en los cuales se escucharon quejidos femeninos y una movedera de cosas, al abrir de nuevo se encontraba un poco mas decente, atrás de el apareció una chica despeinada y con la blusa a medio cerrar que se despidió con un empalagoso beso que me revolvió el estomago……¡te veré en la fiesta "Tigre"!…...sin saber por que, la forma seudo sensual en que dijo el apelativo me causo algo de gracia, mas no lo suficiente para perder mi compostura…¡te veré ahí nena!…..en definitiva me quería dar risa y preferí meterme a la habitación, en la cual se notaba que mi compañero la había monopolizado, deposite las maletas junto a la cama y tome asiento para ver mi horario…..¡hola, Tristan Taylor, mucho gusto!….se presento sonriente extendiendo su mano, a lo que yo la estreche por pura inercia presentándome….Seto Kaiba, el gusto es tuyo

Ante mis palabras Tristan se quedo mudo, aunque el gusto no me duro mucho, - ¡¡HEY HERMANO, ESO ES LO QUE YO LLAMO UNA GRAN ACTITUD!!...exclamo como todo un "Mister Amigo" palmeándome el hombro, cosa que me irrito un poco y que no paso desapercibida para el y que poco le importo, ya que se sentó junto a mi con la clara intención de hacerme platica…..yo soy de aquí, de Nueva Jersey, mis padres viven en Trenton, al escuchar el nombre de la ciudad me acorde de Mokuba……¿y tu de donde eres?….yo seguí en mi mutismo….veo que no quieres hablar, de seguro estas cansado por el viaje…..tomando la chaqueta oficial de la universidad….bien te veré mas tarde, descansa…..saliendo por la puerta, dejándome solo y con la impresión de que mi estancia en ese lugar seria demasiado larga.

Los días pasaron sin pena ni gloria y se cumplió mi primer semana en ese lugar, como era de esperarse me adapte rápidamente al ambiente y me puse al corriente en las clases, le llame a Mokuba y respire aliviado al saber que tampoco había batallado, incluso ya había hecho amistades y como siempre me reprendió por mi carácter seco y antisocial, a lo cual como siempre le hago poco caso. Según el calendario era 31 y según las tradiciones de este país, ese día se celebra lo que ellos llaman "Halloween o La noche de Brujas", celebración que para mi no era relevante hasta ese año; como siempre la escandalosa presencia de Tristan hizo su acto de aparición azotando la puerta…...¡¡¡GRACIAS DIOS, AL FIN ES VIERNES!!!...exclamo a todo pulmón dejándose caer en su maltrecho colchón respirando un tanto agitado, en sus manos traía una bolsa grande con una leyenda que decía "WALLY'S…..DISFRACES PARA TODA OCASIÓN"; pasado un rato volteo a verme, al sentir su mirada deje de leer y correspondí a su insistencia…..¿Se te ofrece algo Taylor?...pregunte secamente dejando el libro a un lado e incorporándome un poco, por su parte Tristan se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos por largo rato, ante ese mutismo preferí ignorar sus tonterías y reanude mi lectura, sin embargo el idiota volvió a la carga…..Oye Seto…¿te gustaría ir a una fiesta?...me pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama y se metía al baño, a lo que yo le conteste sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo…..no

¡Viejo, no seas apagado!...rezongo ante mi actitud mientras salía con una toalla envuelta en la cintura……hoy la Fraternidad ALPHA-BETA-GAMMA ofrece su tradicional fiesta de Halloween y estamos invitados…..al escuchar eso cerré el libro y voltee a verlo seriamente……¡¡¡JAJAJA…NO ME MIRES ASI…..NO ES LO QUE CREES VIEJO…...LO QUE PASA ES QUE UNOS AMIGOS ESTAN DENTRO DE LA FRATERNIDAD Y ME INVITARON…..Y COMO SABEN QUE TENGO COMPAÑERO NUEVO….DIJERON QUE SERIA UNA BUENA IDEA QUE FUERAS Y POR ESO TE ESTOY DICIENDO….!!!...por su cara sudorosa y sus nervios su explicación parecía mas bien ser una suplica por su vida…..no me interesan las fiestas….respondí secamente sentándome en la cama y poniéndome los tenis….vas a salir….inquirió mi compañero con sus brillantes ojos cafés clavados en mi persona….no estas viendo….espete fríamente y me salí de la habitación dejándolo con la intención de decirme algo

Camine por largo rato recorriendo las instalaciones del campus y de tanto aburrimiento me decidí llamar a Mokuba para saber como estaba, al otro lado de la línea me contesto una jocosa voz que no era la de mi hermano……jajajaja….bueno, casa de Mokuba

Buenas tardes, se encuentra mi hermano…….pregunte secamente al extraño, el cual se puso un poco nervioso y comenzó a tartamudear…..aaahhh….jajajaja….buus….caasss…aaa….Moookuba……suspire molesto por su actitud tan torpe, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando se escucho la voz de Mokuba preguntando……¿Quién es Billy?...podía dar por sentado que Billy le dijo a señas que se trataba de mi, ya que Mo-chan le quito el aparato y respondió algo asustado…..Seto…...sin darle tiempo para explicarse comencé mi interrogatorio…..¿Quién esta contigo¿Qué edad tiene¿Por qué esta en la casa¿Dónde lo conociste?, te advierto que si están haciendo algo indebido juro que lo matare y a ti te meteré en un monasterio en el Tibet

Seto…tranquilo…su nombre es Billy, es un amigo, lo conocí en la escuela, tiene mi edad y justo en este momento iba a llamarte……respondió tranquilo, acostumbrado a mis ataques de hermanitis…….¿y para que ibas a llamarme?...cuestione intrigado pensando que se trataba de algo delicado……lo que pasa es que me invitaron a una fiesta con motivo de la noche de brujas y quería saber si me dejas ir……pero para mi sorpresa el señorito quería mi permiso para ir a una fiesta de disfraces en casa de un compañero de la escuela……Mokuba

Por favor Seto…..quiero ir……de seguro en la universidad también tienen una fiesta….mi pequeño hermano comenzó a rogarme para que lo dejara ir y claro esta que yo me hice del rogar como siempre…..no...

Pero Seto…te prometo que me cuidare, estarán presentes los papas de Sharon…..rezongo desesperado por que lo dejara ir…..Sharon¿Quién es Sharon?...pregunte inquisidoramente mientras sonreía divertido imaginándome la carita de acongojo de Mo-chan….es una amiga de la escuela y nos invito a la fiesta que se hará en su casa…..Después de muchos ruegos y de que me explicara detalladamente como había confeccionado su disfraz me decidí a darle permiso y de paso le hice prometer a Billy que si no cuidaba de mi hermano iría hasta su casa, lo sacaría de ahí, lo ataría a un árbol y le arrancaría las uñas de los pies con unas pinzas mecánicas.

Al terminar la platica con Mo-chan, emprendí mi regreso al dormitorio esperando a que la molesta presencia de Taylor se hubiese esfumado al menos por esa noche, sin embargo pese a mis ruegos al Amida Buda, podía escuchar la molesta y sonora carcajada de Tristan desde las escaleras, al irme acercando a la puerta claramente podía distinguir otra voz además de la de ese idiota, suspire resignado por mi mala fortuna de no tener un dormitorio para mi solo y me dispuse a entrar, deslizando suavemente la puerta me tope con lo mas ridículo que había visto en mi vida, Taylor vestía un disfraz de Drácula y el otro muchacho que lo estaba acompañando vestía unos jeans y playera oscura desgarrados, mas lo que atrapo mi atención fue su rostro, sus ojos eran una rara mezcla entre el violeta y el bermellón, enmarcados con un cargado delineador negro, desprendiéndose de ellos una línea sesgada en dirección hacia su nariz, dándole un aspecto diabólico, su cabello rubio cenizo casi blanco estaba estilizado al mas puro estilo punk, sobresaliendo unas orejas falsas, por lo que supuse que se trataba de un hombre-lobo…..jajajaja…..mi risa se delato suave y ligera haciendo que Tristan y su acompañante voltearan a verme…..Buenas noches….salude tratando de mantener la compostura…..hey Seto listo para la fiesta…..espeto Tristan comenzando a hacer un ridículo movimiento con sus hombros dándole un ritmo extraño a su cabeza, mientras que por mi parte ni siquiera hice el intento por contestar pasándome de largo al sanitario, a lo que mi compañero de cuarto respondió con su típica carcajada idiota, excusándome con su amigo….el es mi compañero de cuarto, su nombre es Seto Kaiba, esta estudiando Administración de Empresas, Periodismo y Psicología….claramente podía escucharlo desde el baño y me hirvió la sangre el hecho de que diera santo y seña de lo que hago, por lo que salí furioso y me plante frente a el….¡MIRA TAYLOR, EL HECHO DE QUE SEAS MI COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO NO TE DA ALGUN DERECHO DE QUE LE DIGAS A MEDIO MUNDO LO QUE HAGO!...Tristan se quedo estupefacto al ver mi enfado, mas el otro muchacho comenzó a burlarse….¿se puede saber que es lo que te causa tanta risa?...voltee a preguntarle, a lo que el tipo dejo de reírse pero seguía sonriendo….Seto…el es Marik Ishtar, miembro de la fraternidad ALPHA-BETA-GAMMA y vino por nosotros para ir a la fiesta

Ya te dije que no me interesan las fiestas….espete ácidamente recostándome en la cama y dándoles la espalda….oh, vamos Seto…..no seas así….ven con nosotros….te aseguro que la pasaremos bien…..ante mi actitud tan poco cooperativa Tristan comenzó a rogarme por que los acompañara…..anda…date un duchazo….ponte algo cómodo y ven con nosotros….mi paciencia con el ya había llegado al limite, estaba demasiado fastidiado y ni loco hubiera ido con ellos, de no ser porque perdí los estribos…..ya te dije que no me interesan las fiestas de ningún tipo…..le corte la inspiración de continuar levantando la voz de forma severa…..pero Set…

Nada….me voltee para verlos y me incorpore un poco sobre mi costado…..lárgate del cuarto….desaparece de la faz de la tierra...de tan enojado que estaba termine por levantarme de la cama….esfúmate de mi vista y llévate a tu maldito perro….termine por decir para volverme a recostar y darles la espalda…..¿como dijiste?...su pregunta había sido tan estupida que ni siquiera hice el intento por mantenerme callado….lo que oíste "Draculin Picudin", llévate a pasear a tu perro…..termine por decir burlándome con saña criminal de ese par; claramente escuche los pasos de mi compañero de cuarto hacia la puerta, mas no percibí los de Ishtar, de repente se escucho un alarido que me saco de mi regocijo interno y me desubico por completo, para cuando acorde todo se había vuelto oscuro y sentí como era arrastrado por el suelo, goleándome con todo lo que había en el camino, dándome la impresión de que me estaba arrastrando por todo el edificio, a la vez que escuchaba los gritos de Taylor……MARIK…..MARIK…..EL NO ES….DEJALO

Sin embargo el otro le respondía canturreando al aire…..BOSS….BOSS….YA TENGO EL CORDERO DEL SACRIFICIO…JOJOJOJOJOJOJO…. al escuchar esas palabras, en especial la ultima…//sacrificio...sacrificio//….…..maldito Taylor voy a matarte a ti y a ese a gritar a la vez que pataleaba para liberarme de la sabana y de Marik, el cual no se tentó tan siquiera un poquito y me regreso las patadas, para después bajar a toda velocidad por las escaleras dejándome profundamente adolorido y mareado con lo cual comencé a perder la noción del tiempo….una ligera sonrisa se dejo ver en el rostro de Kaiba, quien volteo a ver a su acompañante el cual le correspondió en la misma forma, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, acto seguido ambos voltearon a contemplar el rostro sonriente del rubio, continuaron callados hasta que el moreno reanudo la lo dije anteriormente comencé a perder la noción del tiempo….riéndose un poco con el recuerdo…y quien no con semejante revolcada….el trayecto se me hizo eterno y el cuerpo me dolía horrores, de pronto todo se detuvo y fui levantado como un costal, se escucho el abrir de una puerta y claramente podía escuchar murmullos a mi alrededor…."pobre"…"no sabe la que le espera"..."crees que sobreviva"….empecé a ponerme nervioso e hice el intento por soltarme de esos brazos, sin embargo en mi afán desesperado mi agresor me soltó, dejándome caer de lleno al suelo

¿Por que lo hiciste?...el no era el chico que te dije….a lo lejos podía escuchar la discusión de esos dos, sin embargo termine por perder el sentido…..me llamo perro….y nadie me llama perro y vive para contarlo…..el único que tiene ese privilegio es mi jefecito…..a parte me gusta mas para que sea el cordero de sacrificio…jajajajaja

Al despertar me sentía aturdido….todo estaba envuelto en oscuridad, al tratar de moverme me percate de que estaba amordazado y atado a una silla, comencé a mover la cabeza hacia ambos lados tratando de agilizar mi mente, consiguiendo poco éxito ya que el aturdimiento seguía siendo demasiado….jefe ya despertó….de repente escuche la voz de Ishtar dirigiéndose a alguien, por lo que enfoque toda mi atención hacia el punto donde se suponía había provenido la voz, sentía los brazos acalambrados y la boca seca por la mordaza, además de que me dolían las sienes por el trozo de tela que tenia cubriéndome los ojos, a pesar de mi desventaja, mi mente comenzó a trabajar para encontrar una manera para liberarme y desquitarme la bromita de Taylor y sus amigos; me encontraba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me percate de que alguien se había acercado, me di cuenta de su presencia al sentir una ráfaga helada que cayo sobre mi cabeza cubriéndome por completo….la risa de su acompañante se dejo escuchar, a lo que el morocho volteo sonriente dándole un empujón en el hombro estos desgraciados me bañaron con una cubeta de agua helada, intente gritar al sentir los trozos de hielo a medio deshacer y comencé a temblar poniéndome a la defensiva, comencé a moverme violentamente y lo unido que conseguí fue desplomarme en el suelo cayendo sobre mi costado izquierdo dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

El cuerpo me ardía por la temperatura del agua y el temblor no había cedido, sin o todo lo contrario, iba en aumento por que los infelices prendieron un a escuchar el chasquido del agua desparramada por el suelo al ser interrumpida su impavidez por el andar de alguien, de pronto el ruido ceso y sentí como se me había retirado el trapo que cubría mis ojos, trate de enfocar lo mejor que pude, pero la oscuridad seguía siendo tan espesa que no percibí diferencia alguna, todo permaneció en silencio por largo rato hasta que un rostro diabólico apareció iluminado frente a mi proliferando…AAAAHHHH….BIENVENIDO AL INFIERNO…MALDITO BASTARDO…..JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

MMMMMMMHHHHHHH……intente gritar a todo pulmón al ver aquella horrible visión, pero la mordaza me lo impedía y un calido liquido comenzó a escurrirse entre mis piernas…..al terminar de contar eso un rubor cubrió su rostro, dicho recuerdo aun le causa una gran vergüenza y mas cuando lo cuenta Mokuba….realmente me sentía asustado….yo Seto Kaiba muerto de miedo por una estupida broma universitaria…parándose de la banca sumamente desconcertado…..y tu ya deja de reírte….señalando con el índice a su acompañante que hacia malabares con el ramo de rosas a la vez que se llevaba las manos a la barriga, la cual le dolía de tanto reírse….ves…este desgraciado y sus amigos aun se burlan de mi a mis costillas….Prefirió calmarse antes de agarrar al roquero que tenia al frente a patadas, sentándose nuevamente en la banca le quito el ramillete y lo dejo carcajearse a sus anchas, dicho acto duro mas de diez minutos y termino en un ataque de tos por la falta de aire, comenzó a golpear su espalda con clara intención de desquite, a la vez que movía negativamente la cabeza y continuaba con el relato……..

El rostro se perdió entre la oscuridad del cuarto y fue suplantado por una docena de personas aproximadamente, todas cubiertas a la usanza del Ku-Klutz Klan, con la única diferencia de que el ropaje era oscuro, llevaban lámparas de petróleo y comenzaron a rodearme y picarme con palos; de entre los asistentes se escucho una irónica voz dándome la bienvenida….buenas noches, le doy la mas cordial de las bienvenidas a nuestra humilde morada….dos de los encapuchados me levantaron y el líder se acerco sujetándome del cabello alzo mi rostro hacia arriba y clavo sus ojos en los míos, claramente podía ver mi reflejo en el profundo carmesí, sediento de sangre y destrucción; a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, mi sentido de supervivencia se activo y borro de mi rostro todo rastro de miedo o pánico retándole con mi típica mirada fría y vacía….serás un excelente cordero de sacrificio….le escuche decir para después soltarme y ordenarle a sus seguidores que me llevaran al lugar de la ceremonia, fui levantado y llevado entre tres en una procesión que cruzo una parte de la universidad llegando hasta el gimnasio…mientras uno me sujetaba de los hombros otro me desataba de la silla, al vislumbrar la mas mínima oportunidad de liberación, le deje ir la rodilla al que tenia en frente clavándosela en la entrepierna y al que me sujetaba por detrás le di un cabezazo estrellándole la nariz, logrando que me soltara y me eche a correr sin importar con que me tropezara….sin embargo al salir de ese enorme salón una figura pequeña me intercepto derribándome al suelo y golpeándome varias veces en la cara y el cuerpo….¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS MALDITO?...le escuche decir en medio de la golpiza, mas el trayecto de su brazo fue detenido por la voz autoritaria de su líder….MARIK…MARIK…MALDITO IDIOTA LO QUIERO CONCIENTE

CONCIENTE…repitió Ishtar la ultima palabra salida de la boca de su jefe, a la vez que se quitaba la capucha y lo encaraba….ESE DESGRACIADO ME LLAMO PERRO…..Y TU QUIERES QUE LO DEJE VIVIR….el otro lo hizo retirarse y lo dejo hablando, mientras se acercaba a mi, se hinco sobre una de sus rodillas y sujeto mis cabellos alzando mi cabeza….así que llamaste perro a mi perro….al ver sus ojos me dio la impresión de que estos despedían llamas infernales, todos permanecían callados e inmóviles, incluso Marik; el tipo se incorporo sin soltarme y arrastrándome me llevo de regreso al cuarto donde me obligo a levantarme y subirme a una mesa, donde otros miembros me ataron de las cuatro esquinas

Las luces se encendieron y el grito ensordecedor de una multitud se dejo escuchar, alce mi cabeza hacia atrás y decenas de personas disfrazadas se encontraban frente a mis ojos, volví mi vista hacia el techo y me tope con el líder de los encapuchados en posición de cuclillas a la altura de mi pecho, alzo su mano y me bajo la mordaza….MALDITO DESGRACIADO….EN CUANTO ME LIBERE….JURO QUE VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS….EMPEZANDO POR TAYLOR….acto seguido volvió a colocarme la mordaza y se incorporo, he de reconocerlo desde esa perspectiva Aidos se veía imponente…termino por decir volteando a ver a su acompañante, el cual se entretenía cual niño chiquito arrancándole las patas a una araña….de pronto las notas de un saxofón se dejaron sentir y lenta y cadenciosamente el encapuchado fue despojándose de sus atavíos, comenzando por la capucha, revelando un largísimo cabello blanco, del cual sobresalían un par de mechones que daban la impresión de ser los cuernos de un demonio que crecían hacia abajo en ambos lados de su cabeza, su piel blanca lechosa me dio a entender que se trataba de un albino y de ahí el color de sus ojos

Continuo con sus ondulantes movimientos bajando de vez en cuando hasta que abrió la túnica rebelando su marcado torso desnudo, solo vestía unos entallados pantalones de piel y botas, al terminar de retirar la prenda me llamo la atención el tatuaje de su brazo derecho, el Ankha Egipcio, le entrego la túnica a Marik y este le dio una guitarra eléctrica, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no me encontraba en una mesa como lo había pensado en un inicio, sino que me encontraba atado a una tarima con un demente metalero salido de la revista "Hit Parade", el cual comenzó a efectuar un rift magistral que me dejo atontado, dando inicio a la endemoniada fiesta de la fraternidad ALPHA-BETA-GAMMA

La banda liderada por este idiota que tengo al lado se dejo sentir por todo el lugar, los asistentes comenzaron a bailar y la cerveza empezó a circular, gritos masculinos entonando las canciones, chicas desatrampadas sobre los hombros de sus novios o amigos gritando…Dark te amo…y quitándose la blusa dejando sus pechos al aire libre; el retumbar de las pisadas de Bakura capto mi atención y al voltear a verle el desgraciado sonreía mirándome maliciosamente. Al terminar la canción giro la guitarra sobre su cuerpo colocándola sobre su espalda y me arranco la ropa interior lanzándola a su enardecido publico que vitoreo su acto, se levanto y tomo el micrófono dirigiéndose a los presentes….BUENAS NOCHES PRINCETON…..los gritos de los congregados correspondieron a su saludo….LA FRATERNIDAD ALPHA-BETA-GAMMA LES DA LA MAS CORDIAL DE LAS BIENVENIDAS A SU TRADICIONAL FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN….nuevamente se escuchan gritos…..ESTA FIESTA SE DISTINGUE DE LAS DEMAS, YA QUE HOY BAUTIZAREMOS A DOS HERMANOS…..al terminar de decir eso se hizo a un lado y dos fornidos tipos levantaron la tabla donde yo me encontraba atado y la giraron quedando frente al publico, recargándola sobre una estructura metálica.

Bien Seto ahora cada uno de los miembros de nuestra honorable fraternidad te dará sus recibimientos…..al terminar cada uno de los presentes se fue acercando ignorando por completo las amenazas e insultos que empecé a proliferar; algunos me golpearon, otros me manosearon, varias de las chicas me besaron en varias partes del cuerpo, el maldito de Marik me depilo los genitales con cera caliente; al terminar el tormento de ese desgraciado una chica o lo que parecía ser una chica se planto frente a mi y se agacho quedando a la altura de mi pene, el cual metió en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo, la sensación era entre placentera y dolorosa por la depilada, en ese momento una altísima rubia vestida de bruja, cuyo escotado vestido revelaba gran parte de sus enormes senos se acerco y empezó a besarme metiendo su calida y suave lengua en mi boca, comenzaba a excitarme la situación cuando la exuberante rubia se separo e introdujo en mi boca un par de pastillas, cerrándola de nuevo, sujetando mi cabeza de la barbilla empujándola hacia atrás, en ese momento es donde Marik me sujeto apretando mis mejillas forzándome a abrir la boca, pero al ver mi negativa me mordió la nariz cortándome la respiración logrando que abriera la boca para tomar aire y en ese momento me empino una botella de alcohol adulterado; al terminarme el contenido fui soltado y caí desde la tarima a la duela resonando en todo el gimnasio el golpe seco, me levante con dificultad, el efecto de la droga mezclada con el alcohol comenzó a surtir efecto, Aidos y su banda volvió al escenario y la fiesta continuo, fui tragado por la multitud y a partir de ese momento ya no recuerdo que fue lo que paso

Han pasado diez años desde entonces y hasta la fecha me han contado decenas de versiones de lo que hice esa noche y en lo personal no me trago alguna, pero en todas hay un común denominador, termine en la casa de la fraternidad….bajando la vista al suelo, cerro sus ojos por un momento trayendo al presente aquellos atesorados recuerdos de su juventud….desperté desparramado en un sofá, al intentar sentarme resbale y caí sobre el lado derecho de mi cadera, sacudí mi cabeza para ubicarme mas no reconocí el lugar sumamente desordenado, no había rastro de Tristan o de alguna otra persona, me levante como pude ya que el cuerpo me dolía a morir, al intentar enderezarme sentí como el piso se me movía y me sujete de lo primero que encontré, un sabor metálico se impregno en mi boca causándome nauseas, apoyándome en la pared camine hasta el baño y dejándome llevar por mi peso me deje ir sobre el inodoro donde volví el estomago, me recargué en este y me quede largo rato; al sentirme un poco mejor me levante y me metí a la regadera, el agua helada me termino de bajar lo ebrio, las quemaduras causadas por la depilación me ardían, al igual que los arañazos y mordiscos que tenia a lo largo de mi cuerpo

Al terminar de asearme tome una toalla que se encontraba colgada de un gancho y salí del baño, camine por el pasillo de regreso al lugar donde había despertado y comencé a buscar mi ropa mas no encontré rastro de esta por algún lado…..titubeante saco otro cigarrillo y lo encendió pesadamente, aspiro con marcada profundidad reteniendo el humo por espacio de un minuto que le pareció eterno a su acompañante que lo observaba melancólico y absorto en su persona, en medio de un largo y pesado suspiro libero la espesa cortina a través de los orificios de su nariz mientras alzaba su cabeza hacia atrás y una lagrima recorría su mejilla lanzándose al vació desde su mentón

_Tonight it's very clear (Está noche esta muy claro)  
As we're both lying here (Pues somos ambos los que mienten aquí)  
There's so many things I wanna say (Hay que muchas cosas que deseo decirte)  
I will always love you (Te amaré siempre)  
I would never leave you alone (Nunca te dejare solo)_

…..una voz se escucho a lo lejos….prosiguió con el relato, mientras su mano era estrechada por la de su compañero que lo alentaba a seguir….era suave y ligera, captando mi total atención me encamine despacio por los pasillos de la casa tratando de encontrar el lugar de donde provenía la voz, al llegar me percate de que era la cocina y me quede en el umbral observando….

_Sometimes I just forget (Apenas olvido a veces)  
Say things I might regret (Cosas que puede ser que lamente)  
It breaks my heart to see you crying (Que rompen mi corazón al verte gritar)  
I don't wanna lose you (No deseo perderte)  
I could never make it alone (No podría hacerlo solo)_

Frente a mi se encontraba la criatura mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, la cual parecía haber sido tallada en nácar, cual exquisito grabado de siglos pasados; quede enmudecido ante tan singular belleza, su esbelto cuerpo giraba cadenciosamente al ritmo de su voz….

_I am a man who will fight for your honor (Soy un hombre que luchará por tu honor)  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of (Seré el héroe con el que estas soñando)  
We'll live forever knowing together (Viviremos por siempre juntos sabiendo)  
That we did it all for the glory of love (Que hicimos todo por la gloria del amor)_

_You keep me standing tall (Tu te quedas de pie a mi lado)  
You help me through it all (Tu me ayudas en todo)  
I'm always strong when you're beside me (Soy siempre fuerte cuando estas a mi lado)  
I have always needed you (Te necesito siempre)  
I could never make it alone (No podría hacerlo solo)_

Que aislada del mundo hablaba de amor, le hablaba a mi corazón, el cual se acelero al ver la miel de sus ojos, sentí un vuelco en el pecho y el loco deseo de abrazarle se apodero de mi, era como si una parte de mi supiera que ese bello ángel se iría de mi vida, mas mi lógica reprimió esa intención y me quede ahí contemplando esa visión, soñando por un instante con su amor….

_Just like a knight in shining armor (Justo como un caballero en armadura brillante)  
From a long time ago (De hace un largo tiempo)  
Just in time I will save the day (Justo a tiempo salve la situacion)  
Take you to my castle far away (Llévandote a mi castillo lejano)_

_We'll live forever (Nosotros viviremos por siempre)  
Knowing together (Juntos en complicidad)  
That we did it all for the glory of love (Lo hicimos todo por la gloria del amor)  
We did it all for love (Lo hicimos todo por amor)_

Su danzar termino quedando frente a mi, me miro con extrañeza, me sonrió y el nervio se apodero de mi……aaahhh….yyyyy….oooo…..yyyyoooo….intentaba articular palabra pero mi garganta se cerro y el corazon se me estrujo de emoción…..buenos días…gustas desayunar….su voz resonó lejana en mi cabeza, mientras yo me perdía en la miel de sus ojos, torpemente di un paso intentando acercarme y paso una de las situaciones mas embarazosas que he vivido…..cubriendo su rostro con su mano izquierda sonrió….//"siempre estarás aquí para mi"//….pensó el moreno y continuo con la platica…..la toalla cayo al suelo……

**CONTINUARA…..**

Cancion: Glory of love (Banda sonora de la película El Karate Kid)  
Interprete: Peter Cetera

**Notas del autor**

BIG NEWS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, Hola nuevamente, esperamos que hayan pasado una FELIZ NAVIDAD en compañía de sus seres queridos; como pueden observar este es nuestro segundo trabajo en el mundo del yaoi, el cual esperamos sea de su agrado ya que requiero de mucho esfuerzo para que el primer capítulo saliera adelante; esta historia se centra en una de las parejas que en lo particular más nos gusta Seto x joel, que si bien no termina en un final color rosa, pretende explorar el mundo de posibilidades que tiene el ser humano para comenzar de nuevo sin olvidar que el pasado es lo que forja nuestro presente y por consiguiente el futuro.

Por lo tanto este fic esta dedicado a todas aquellos que luchan ante la adversidad, ya que lo que no nos mata nos hará más fuertes; por todos aquellos que hemos tenido el privilegio de vivir la experiencia del amor al conocer a ese ser cuya sola existencia hace que la nuestra valga la pena aunque no este a nuestro lado.

Por último, a todos los que siguen la historia de CAMPANAS de Captain Tsubasa, una gran disculpa pero debido a la falta de tiempo e inspiración no hemos podido concluir el capitulo 5 por lo cual se aceptan opiniones y sugerencias acerca de la continuación de este fanfic; sin más por el momento deseando conocer su opinión sobre este trabajo se despiden de ustedes un servidor

Atte. P.D. En otras páginas los seudónimos que uso aparte de este son: Oyuban, daki kubi o Grant-san.


End file.
